The present invention relates to vehicle seats and more particularly relates to devices for selectively holding a seat in an upwardly pivoted, non-use position.
The space beneath the seat of a vehicle such as a tractor or the like is often occupied by components which require servicing from time-to-time. In order for these components to be readily accessible, it is known to mount the vehicle seat on a platform which is mounted for pivoting upward to a non-use position. It is important for a person servicing these components to have both hands free and this is ensured by the provision of a mechanism for selectively holding the seat in its non-use position. U.S. Pat. No. 4,025,108 discloses a vertically pivotable seat assembly and prop or holdup device therefor.
The patented structure has the disadvantage of having the holdup device exposed and of requiring the frame supporting the seat structure to have portions located almost at the level of the top of the seat cushion when the seat is in its operating position. Also, the holdup device holds the seat only in its completely raised position. Thus, if the hands of a person raising or lowering the seat should slip when the seat is at a point intermediate its fully raised and operating positions, the seat will slam down and could possibly cause injury to the person.